The Flower Girl's Wish
by Sill3nt
Summary: Cloud locks him self up in the church after the events of FF7, hoping to see Aerith to come back to him after she said she would, but Cloud cannot take this any longer, will he do something drastic just to see her? Clorith.


This is my first fan fiction piece I have ever wrote and it was something I did in about 1 hour, I know the characters have a lot of OOCness (Especially Aerith, I forgot how the Promised Land works) but I haven't played FF7 in ages or Crisis Core for that matter. Takes place after FFVII, AC doesn't exist because I haven't watched it.

--

It had been 2 months after the defeat of Sephiroth and life on Gaia had begun to return to normal. Though nothing was normal for Cloud, he was constantly thinking of someone with that beautiful face with those glowing emerald eyes and the voice of an angel who would just love him. Her death was haunting Cloud. Almost every night he would dream of the silvered haired man running his long steel curved blade piercing though her body and thinking of how he just stood there being helpless, not being to do something to save her. He kept blaming himself for her death.

Sure Cloud did something about it, he got his Revenge on Sephiroth but after a short-lived party, he even felt even more depressed, he didn't know what to do after that, he thought that the Woman he loved would come back to him after hearing her say she would, but when?

_'Probably Never'._ Cloud thought to himself.

He was standing in a old church in the slums. The church didn't look anything different from when he first met her, the flowers were still kept intact and were blooming. For the past few months, Cloud was calling the church his home, cooped-up in there for most of the day, only going out for the essentials such as food. Tifa would also check on him regularly but he kept the church door barricaded, as Cloud's Friends were the last thing he wanted to see or hear. It is as if Cloud was guarding this place, not letting anyone in and hoping that she would return to this place.

As each day passed Cloud's hopes were fading away little by little and drove him more insane as the recurring dreams of the Flower's Girl death haunt him each night, and as he slowly realized that she wasn't coming back, that this was the 'reality', Cloud's reasons for living were also deteriorating.

The Blond Swordsman grabbed a weapon which was similar to the one that the murderer used to kill _her_. He walked towards the little field of flowers until he was just a step away from the flowers, facing them. The wait for her return was killing Cloud, and he was considering doing something to end all this misery and to be with her.

"I can't take this anymore."he sighed, Cloud thought of ending his own life just to be with her, but then every time he would go through it, he thought of the chance of her returning, even if it was very slim. But now he just couldn't live like this, it was hell for him.

"Why..couldn't I do something? Anything?" Cloud seemingly spoke to the flowers he was facing. " I just stood there like a..._puppet"_

"This isn't fair!" Cloud screamed. " You said you would come back but you haven't! Why?! I save the world from the brink of Destruction and for what!? I still feel like shit, there's nothing worth living for anymore..." Cloud began to whisper as he was tired by all that screaming.

"I never told you I loved you, and you just had to be murdered, while the worst, most useless bodyguard in the whole of Gaia just watched him fly away." Cloud now holding the blade closer to his stomach moving it millimeter by millimeter towards his chest as he spoke.

"I'll be meeting you there Aerith, I can't face this reality anymore." Cloud began to stab himself piercing his stomach slowly, letting muffled cries of pain, doing it almost the same way as Sephiroth killed her., tears came out, flowing freely on Cloud's face.

The Swordsman slowly collapsed to the ground, soon everything was a blur to him and then darkness surrounded him.

--

'_Thought I would be happy here.' _A young woman thought as see was standing in a field of never ending flowers. She was searching for her happiness in this place supposedly called the Promised Land, but the fact was that the Flower girl was lonely. Sure she had seen her former boyfriend Zack, but she didn't have the feelings when she had something for him, and even if she did, he had moved on to someone else who had died before her.

"Hey Aerith." A man approached her as he spoke, Aerith couldn't see him quite clearly and thought it was it was _him_ for a second, but then her figment of imagination shattered when she saw who it was and out of nowhere, someone else was also standing beside him.

"Hey.." She replied back, for sometime Aerith had been trying to avoid the two but now it seems she was found out and she was too tired to even think of running away. Zack decided saw the sadness on Aerith's face and it was bugging him to see what was making her feel so down.

"What's wrong with you? This is a place of eternal happiness! Wishes come true here!" Zack said in a cheerful tone trying to cheer her up, he then put his shoulder over the Auburn haired girl standing beside him "Ain't that right Cissnei?"

"Ugh." The girl scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me "Jessie" instead of my Turk name?"

"Aw..I can't help it when you are wearing that blazer of yours, it would just seem weird to call you by any other name."

"Hmph." 'Whoosh!' in an instant, Jessie's Turk uniform had morphed into her AVALANCHE outfit.

"Noooo, put the suit back on, put the suit back on!" Zack pleaded, he loved seeing Jessie in her Turk uniform, because it just looked so good on her and seemed to bring back all those memories working with her.

"Well since you got my name wrong so many times when I'm wearing the damn suit, you have to bear with this ugly outfit for a week." the girl laughed as she saw Zack disappointed look and was doing the puppy dog look. "Ahh that won't work on me."

"Figures." Zack then looked at Aerith "Why are you so down Rith?"

Aerith was looking down at her fingers and fidgeted with them for some time before she spoke softly ."You did say that wishes do come true here? Am I right?"

Zack then gave a puzzled look and then answered. "Yeah they do, all you have to do is just think about it and then 'Poof'!". He gave a small laugh after making that sound.

"Then why?!" Aerith screamed which took Zack and Jessie back a step. " You say this is the place of eternal happiness but then I still feel like trash! My wish isn't coming true and it hasn't ever since I've been here!"

The Auburn Haired girl looked at Zack. "Isn't it obvious why her wish isn't coming true?"

"Hm?" Zack thinking about an answer before he felt like an idiot.

Jessie let out a huge sigh. "Man you are slow! Aerith just tell us this bucket head what your wish is."

Aerith then looked at to the both of them and then sighed." I wish to be with Cloud, just like you and Zack, but so far I see none of that is coming true."

"Ah." Zack acknowledged. " That's the wish that the Promised Land can't grant, people still livng in the real world just can't appear here not on their free will." the former SOLDIER explained rather hastily.

"That is until they die." Jessie finishing Zack's sentence.

"So I have to wait until Cloud dies?" Aerith looked disappointed. "It would take too long."

"There is another wish you know..." The former Turk thinking of something giving maybe a shimmer of hope to the Flower Girl. "You know that if you aren't happy here you are not forced to stay here right? You can return to the real world."

"I've already tried wishing that I want to be alive again. I'm sure you two would already know as you would've wished for it as well." The Flower Girl sighed knowing better not to get her hopes up.

"No, that is what the Promised Land cannot give, it is the Planet that can give it, and seeing you being an Ancient...You can speak with the planet Aerith...ask them to grant your wish, I'm sure with the favors you and Cloud have done, the planet is more than happy to accept the wish." .This seemed to gives Aerith a slight hint of hope, she wondered why she never even thought of trying that as all this time she kept thinking of how this Promised Land works to actually keep people content here.

Aerith closed her eyes and began telling her wish to the planet, the planet speaking to her mind a language that she can't seem to decipher, she soon hears the voices fading, so felt a heavy windy blow against her skin, which seemed to move her to places unknown.

When the wind stopped, Aerith then opened her eyes, seeing the celing of a familiar place. '_The Church in the Slums...I'm Alive! I can see him now!' _she happily thought, now lying on the field of flowers, though Aerith saw something a little off on the flowers, '_Blood?' _Aerith then sniffed for a bit and confirmed it was really blood. _'But whose?' _Aerith slowly turned her head to her right and then saw the body of Cloud, lying there with blood still seeping out of his stomach.

"Cloud!!" Aerith immediately got up from lying down, and quickly rushed to the blond spiky haired man.

--

Yeah a cliffhanger , I need some constructive criticism if I'm going to write the next chapter, I'm not good at being descriptive so yeah and my story feels so bleh.


End file.
